The invention concerns a lock, specifically with a locking function released by coin drop, with a latch member which is movable by key operation, with the key operating force attacking at an edge of the latching member tail which extends equidirectionally with the path of movement of the head.
Locks of this type are previously known. The latching element is generally fashioned as a thrust latch which on its edge extending equidirectionally with the path of movement has locking engagement openings for the key operation. Upon assembly, the lock is fixed for one application.
The problem underlying the object of the invention is to so design a lock of this category, in a manner easy to manufacture, that an extended area of application will be given.